


Cause It Hurts

by Yeo_Mama



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Choi San is Whipped, Cute Jung Wooyoung, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hungry Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mentioned Kang Yeosang, Mentions of Blood, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Nursing, Pet Names, Pregnant Jung Wooyoung, Protective Choi San, Protective Park Seonghwa, Seonghwa is such a mom, Soft Choi San, Soft Jung Wooyoung, Soft Park Seonghwa, Tired Jung Wooyoung, Vampire Choi San, Vampire Jung Wooyoung, Vampire Kang Yeosang, Vampire Kim Hongjoong, Vampire Park Seonghwa, Vampires, labor, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeo_Mama/pseuds/Yeo_Mama
Summary: Wooyoung was in painNot from the baby that was currently trying to rip it's way out of him, but from his throat.It burned...
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61
Collections: ATEEZ Mpreg Stories





	Cause It Hurts

Wooyoung was in pain

Not from the baby that was currently trying to rip it's way out of him, but from his throat.

It burned

It felt as is someone had poured molten lava down his esophagus, searing the tender flesh slowly, leaving it raw and dry. He could barely talk as the pain enveloped his throat, rendering his vocal cords useless. It was such blinding pain that even the contractions that wracked through his frame didn't compare. Hell, his transformation didn't even hurt as much as this! Feeling like simple body aches compared to the torture he was currently going through.

He was absolutely miserable...

"Sannie..."

He croaked out quietly, hand reaching out to the male who was sitting next to him, running a soothing hand through his sweaty raven hair, scratching slightly.

"Mmm..."

The vampire hummed, eyes meeting Wooyoung's as he gave him his full attention, hand still stroking his hair.

"Please..."

The younger murmured, eyes shiny with tears as he begged, looking up at his mate pleadingly.

San sighed in defeat, knowing exactly what the boy wanted without even telling him.

"Baby, you can't feed from me...we've already been over this."

He explained gently, heart breaking as tears began to pour down Wooyoung's face.

"Why?"

He cried out loudly, body quivering from sobs and pain.

"Because you've already fed from me twice today, and I'm too weak because I haven't had time to eat with you being in labor..."

He informed, brushing away large tears as they rolled down his mate's flushed cheeks, rubbing along his cheekbone tenderly.

"I know Sangie would be more then willing to let you-"

"I DON'T WANT YEOSANG!"

Wooyoung screamed, shocking San who stared at him with large eyes at the sudden outburst. Pounding could be heard as some of his coven members ran towards their bedroom, bursting in hurriedly.

"Wooyoung..."

Seonghwa called out softly, walking towards the distressed fledgling, his motherly aura calm and comforting. Yeosang and Hongjoong stood in the doorway, faces filled with worry at Wooyoung's behavior.

Although the elder's words fell upon deaf ears as the young vampire continued to wail, voice hoarse from the harshness of his screams.

"I DON'T WANT YEOSANG!"

He continued to cry, tears and snot pouring down his face as he started to thrash around in his bed, fists hitting the surface like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"I WANT SAN!"

San's heart clenched at the statement, fighting back tears of his own as he gazed at his mate sadly, knowing he couldn't give him what he wanted.

"I know honey, but you can't feed from him right now..."

Seonghwa soothed, calmly gathering the pregnant boy in his arms despite his struggling, nuzzling into his dark hair sweetly.

Surprisingly, Wooyoung immediately calmed down at the touch, chest heaving as he tiredly snuggled into the neck of his Sire's cream turtleneck, mouthing along the material unconsciously.

Seonghwa smiled at the fledgling's actions, reminding him of a newborn kitten as he kneaded his sweater between his fingers slowly, mouth searching for something to eat.

"Is my baby hungry?"

The vampire teased, hand coming up to push aside his collar, exposing the pale flesh of his throat as he guided Wooyoung towards it.

The young vampire merely whined, pushing away weakly as he leaned back towards San, one hand successfully grabbing the sleeve of his black hoodie.

"San..."

He called out softly, but Seonghwa ignored him as he brought his face back up towards his neck, pushing up against his nape gently as he urged him to fed.

"Eat Youngie..."

He ordered gently, sighing in relief as he felt the sharp prick of Wooyoung's fangs as he began to feed lazily.

"There we go...this will make you feel better."

He cooed, rocking the fledging slowly as he cradled him in his arms like a baby.

"San-ah"

Seonghwa called out, gaining the attention of the younger from where he was gazing sadly at his mate cuddled up against his Sire.

"Go get something to eat...you need it"

Seonghwa said kindly, seeing the wave of doubt wash over the young vampire's face.

"But-"

"I'll handle him...you need strength, for him and your baby."

Seonghwa interrupted, attempting to quell the boy's worries as he shooed him off the bed towards his mate.

San looked back longingly, but was quickly guided out of the room as Hongjoong shoved a blood bag into his hands. His mate urging him to drink while they headed to the living room, giving the pair some peace and quiet.

Seonghwa huffed out loudly as he finally settled back against the pillows of Wooyoung's bed, still cradling the boy as he fed.

He rubbed his back soothingly, feeling the tense of the muscles underneath as contractions ripped through the boy's body, the fledgling too caught up in feeding to even notice.

After about 20 minutes, the male felt the vampire unlatch from his neck, placing small kitten licks to the skin to help it heal quicker.

"Do you feel better baby?"

He asked, receiving a tentative nod from the younger, he face still flushed slightly, but his features were smooth as pain no longer over took him.

"Want Sannie..."

He mumbled out, eyes heavy with drowsiness as post-feeding tiredness filled his body.

"I know you do...he should be back soon."

Seonghwa spoke softly as he untangled Wooyoung from around him, placing him against the plush mattress as he wrapped him in warm blankets, tucking him in gently.

As if on cue, San's white and black mullet popped into view as he entered the bedroom, hand wiping the back of his mouth hastily.

Seonghwa smiled at the streak of red that was smeared across the younger's upper lip, seemingly have missed it in his haste to clean up.

The vampire quickly climbed up onto the bed, immediately cuddling into Wooyoung as he laid himself down, placing a tender kiss against his mate's forehead.

"I'm here baby..."

He murmured lowly into the male's ear as he snuggled up to him, placing his hands affectionately against his round bump as he nuzzled into his neck.

Wooyoung visibly relaxed, melting into the soothing touch of his mate as he finally fell asleep, a small smile present on his face.

Seonghwa gazed at the pair lovingly as he turned to leave, closing the door behind him gently.

Hongjoong stood against the neighboring wall, arms crossed with a knowing look on his face.

"They are so whipped for each other..."

He giggled quietly, leading his mate towards their own room as they gave the expecting couple some much needed time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Cross-posted on Wattpad also under @Yeo_Mama  
> Follow me on Instagram @_J.W_Illustration


End file.
